narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jigoku Games I
The first edition of the Jigoku Games. Registration can be done here The Arrivals It was morning in Konohagakure and it's citizens were buzzing around the village. Kuhaku is then seen on looking over the city. "It was a good idea to start a new type of shinobi games based on the last one I went too. The Hokage approved it and everyone is busy setting everything ready. The shinobi will be strong, so what could go wrong?" said Kuhaku. Tayoshi then appeared behind him and started talking. "Hey man. We got to go and greet the contestants already." he said. Immediatly Kuhaku left and went to the front gates of the village. In Reikaigakure, "What do you mean you are leaving the village ? you are a Kage and you must stay here and protect the village" Tsurara Batsu grinned as she looked at a poster advertising the Jigoku Games. "Don't worry Lady, I have faith in our daughter and you ! you people can protect our village and no way can I think of attacking our pride of a village" Kiba answered back. Daikoku and Kuchinawa Gekkō then arrived to escort the Kage to Konohagakure the place they knew would host the games. As they reached the village, Kiba Uchiha grinned, "Come to think of it, this village holding games, last time they hosted a exams they know how Orochimaru kicked the intestine out of the Third Hokage" Kiba Uchiha said to his companions."Orochimaru...." The name repeated in Kuchinawa Gekkō's mind as he was nervous to go to his jailers hometown. "Hope they have a bunch of good food" Daikoku thought as he had heard of the world famous . In Yōkōgakure, Nanami along with her friend Kaoru were getting ready to evave for th Jigoku Games."I cant wait to get in that arena." said Nanami."Me too, but try and not to destroy any thing or any one." said Kaoru as starded sweating."Don't worry Kaoru." aid Taiki as he placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder."Lets get moving I dont want to be late" said Nanami as the group left Yōkō. In Yamagakure The Legendary Dark Slayer stood in his new powers and abilities.. along side hi him the powerful jinchuriki Gekido Ozunu. who unknown to Raido was also a member of Tsuki no Ai.. standing to his left.. and to his right stood the Great Wolf Sage Okami.. who was a powerful warrior in conjuncture with his strength and eye abilities... Time to test these new abilities out in some friendly competition.... and the hell games just has that ring to it.. if you ask me Raido X said.. People will find it strange ive dont use my Freezing Release in battle.. which will raise question.. but i can compensate for that with my other abilities.. Raido X said to himself.. IM here for the fun Gekido said.. but I need to gather info as well.. Raizo did his on the fighters of the other games before this one.. now its my turn to see what I can gain as well Gekido said to himself.... Okami was quiet and simply stood waiting for the time to moveout Rogen and Genju were already in place for the Jigoku Games and Rogen was excited to see his old friend Amerashi come from Sunagakure to compete in the games. (In Sunagakure) Amerashi was in his puppet shop polishing his puppets and getting himself ready for the Jigoku games. In Chōzōgakure Tsume Asanodoki shouldered his shakujō as he turned to join the games. The Chōzōkage was of another mind. "You fool! If you compete in the games people will know about us!" "Shut up old man! Its for the best." Tsume defiantly walked out ready to face those he would compete against. Mingling Daikoku grinned as he looked at the Ramen shop, it was full of customers. "Well, guess I have to wait !". Kiba was thinking something else, as he pulled Daikoku towards a abandoned district which had a familiar fan symbols, Kiba grinned, "So this is what happened to the district eh ?, the Senju's must have really neglected this !" Kiba grinned, "Is there any reason to bring here ?" Kuchinawa grinned. "Yes, Orochimaru had visited this place and had cut open the shinigami's stomach in this place", "Whaat ? he did that ?"Kuchinawa answered now a bit nervous about the name of his supposed DNA donor. Kiba stood for a while making sure no one was following them. A new and improved Raido X stepped up... he was alone due to other two splitting of on there own... I think I have too much free time on my hands that I keep finding myself in these games and tournaments.. bu until Tsuki no AI reveals themself I can't do anything so why not fool around and stay sharp.. Konoha.. I dont even call this place home anymore now your just a place to visit when im going to see my friends.. Looking around Raido surveys the ramen shop and then saw the love of his life the Shushuya shop... Raido immediately waster no time making himself reacqauinted with his old favorite shop Tsume looked around. Most of the compeititors were probably familiar with Konoha however Tsume felt like a fish out of water. "What am I even doing here? Should've listened to the old man." He walked around the bustling town, looking for something to do. He looked at the Hokage heads. "So this is what they do to remember Hokage. A bit flashy but... I like it." Feeling his stomach growl he walked towards the smell of ramen and sat on a booth at Ichiraku. "A bowl please." Sykushi Uchiha and her younger sister Kyshira Uchiha enter the general area that the Games will be taking place "Nice place lots of strong people." Kyshira said "Brother are we going to be fighting in this place?" Sykushi then replied "i heard there was a three person requirement so i don't know that but we will watch it if we are unable to fight we shall observe. i sense familiar chakra's plus i have a feeling there are Rinnigan's here i remember the chakra that they give off. We wait we are hunters and they are all pray waiting to be pounced." they both then walk into shadows and seemingly disappear Now thats a good meal.. there are some things about Konoha that yamagakure cant replace.. and short ribs are one of them Raido said cleaning his teeth out.... Now Lets get a good look at the competition around here.. I have a feeling There's a familiar face around here somewhere Raido X said as he slowly sauntered around the rest of the village Opening Ceremony Over 60,000 people have come to see the Jiogoku Games. With all the competitors in the stadium, a shinobi ingnited a fire, signifiying the games have began. With that, Kuhaku and the Hokage went up and welcomed the spectators and the competitors, gave a short speech and got everyone to look at the giant monitor, as it ramdomly chose the competitors and the terrain. At last it stopped and gave the results. Round One Nanami vs. Amerashi Result: Terrain: An pool filled with extremely corrosive acid that can melt even bones and steel. There are platforms that are arranged 4X4 to give the competitors footing, however they will quickly fall into the acid (The platforms are acid-proof) if the competitor stays on them for too long but will reappear afterwards. "This is noting" said Nanami as she walked into the arena. I wish you good luck in our match" Amerashi said as he appeared in the arena. "I will give you one chance to quit" said Nanami as she activated her Wind Release Armour. Amerashi pulled out a scroll and summoned Surge and said "Lets see if you can keep up with my friends", then also summoned Ravage Nanami moved at fast speeds using the Nut Cracker on both the puppets. Both puppets and Amerashi jumped and dodged then Amerashi used Kurosankea Art: Puppet Merge and merged with Ravage to create Puppet Merge: Seeker and swung his tail attempting to hit Nanami while Surge sped in using his lightning fast speed. Nanami doged the puppet's speed and used the Wind Release: Vacuum Bomb. Seeker appeared infront of surge and whipped his tail around to deflect the bomb. Nanami got behind Amerashi and used the Manipulated Shuriken Technique. Amerashi took the hit and went flying to the ground but used his chakra threads to to pull him towards the platform. Nanami used the Vacuum Bomb on the acid causing a giant wave a acid coming towards Amerashi. Surge swooped down and picked Amerashi up carrying him off before the acid hit "Your good" said Nanami as she activated Panda Chakra. So now we're using stronger techniques uh? guess i'll stop playing around" Amerashi said as he summoned Orochimaru and Jack the Ripper. Nanami used her enhanced speed to rust up to Amerashi and cut his chakra threads. Jack and Orochimaru still moved without the chakra threads and Jack used it's flamethrower on Nanami. Nanami dogged the flames and landed on a platform. Your good" Amerashi said dispersing Orochimaru and The Ripper "Why can't you just admit defeat" said Nanami Why can't you admit defeat? The way i see it we're both tied right now neither one of us have made a deafening blow on eachother." Amerashi said as he adjusted the scroll on his back. ----- Harumi vs. Tsume Asanodoki Result: Terrain: An ever changing volcanic field which can erupt randomly anywhere on the field. Fissures will also occur, but will close after a minute has passed. With a rattle of chains, Harumi Flickered down to the field, not flinching as a volcanic geyser spewed up several feet to his left. "Anyone up there?" Tsume stood up and dodged a volcanic blast. "This field will leave me at a disadvantage..." Then he noticed his opponent. "Yo! Are you my opponent?" Harumi commented dryly, "Do you see anyone else willingly standing in a volcano field?" "Whatever, let's just get this over with," he grumbled. Harumi instantly cast a set of wires around the arena, carefully noting the most active spots before also hurling a Fūma shuriken. "Sheesh." Tsume used two fingers to tap the shuriken, turning it to stone and crumbling it to dust. ---- Sannoto Senju vs. Raido X Result: Terrain: A platform situated 15 metres above the ground. The platform will randomly spin or tilt in any direction quickly, though there a two hand rails on each side of the platform to give the competitors something to hang onto. One drop down and your a goner. "Raido, huh? I didn't want to fight him first round, but I guess it can't be helped", Sannoto said, as he leaped onto the battlefield. In a single glance, the Senju took in every little detail of the battlefield. It wasn't big in the slightest, so there was limited space for him to utilize powerful techniques, and it looked to have a mechanism which could spin or tilt it. "well, this isn't the best battlefield, but I guess I can make something of it. I could perhaps take advantage of that tilting mechanism. I'll just have to be ready..", Sannoto deduced. This is what made him such formidable opponent; his observation skills were phenomenal. "He better get here quickly. He shouldn't be late for his defeat!", Sannoto said, grinning afterwards as he waved to the crowd. "Who's number one?!.....Sannoto is!", he boldly cheered, waiting for the response of the hyped crowed. "I came to give you people a show! And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" ---- Raido X landed on the ground leaving a small crater.. where he landed... and to his surprise his 1st opponent was none other than Sannoto Senju..... Either this is deja Vu or someone is playing a serious joke on me.. Raido Said as he saw Sannoto.. he took this time to view his environment... hmm this mechanism can spin and tilt.... I can use that momentum to my advantage in the right situation... Raido X said eyeing the area..... Sannoto this time you can get Dqd over clone so you have all day to lose to the new and Improved version of me Raido x said flexing his chakra Sannoto looked over at Raido, a small smirk appearing before his lips, and ceased his unnecessary celebration. "Alright then, Raido. If you wish to have a battle, let us make this the greatest battle we have had yet!", Sannoto declared, as he quickly weaved a single hand signal; tiger. Following this, his stomach expanded and his cheeks quickly puffed up. Erupting from his lips was a wave of extremely hot fire, which shot towards Raido at a quick rate. Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!, he inwardly thought. Raido stood still and true and used used a white wall to stop all ninjutsu destroying it at its core.... OH Sannoto this will be the best battle yet.... I took your advice and gained more power.. let me show you a fragment of my improved abilities.. Raido X slammed the ground creating a Massive Fire crater.. which created a Intense wave of heat that looked to attack from the front and underneath Sannoto as the ground caved in and the fire met cauing a deafening Sonic Boom.. This is Sannoto vs Raido act III.. and this time DQ cant decide the winner Raido smiled Just as he the ground collapsed, Sannoto had formed four simple hand seals which would soon save his life. Flying out of the massive fire crater was an Iron Release: Iron Dragon, which opened it's mouth and swallowed the Senju, saving him from a flaming death, before quickly closing it's mouth once more, and then falling into the crater once more. The intense flames could be felt in the inside of it's mouth, but Sannoto was completely safe; at least for now. With it's hard body, the Dragon burrowed it's way through the earth, eventually escaping the crater several moments later. "Now, my assault begins!", the blonde haired male said, as he directed his dragon to the surface, and emerging from it's mouth in a blaze of glory. "Nice try, Raido. That technique was impressive, but now...it's my turn!", his voice bellowed, echoing throughout the battlefield, as he quickly completed another sequence of hand seals, ending by placing both palms on the ground. "Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind!", Sannoto declared, as the entire platform slowly turned into a pinkish and rubberish environment, essentially becoming the gut of a toad. "Now, prepare yourself, Raido!". With that, several tentacles emerged from the bottom of the gut and wrapped itself around Raido's body, several of the tentacles gripping onto the upper part of his body. Raido saw the tenctacles reach and grab his body as he tried to evade.. but was caught... Sannoto you know better than to use the same move on me twice Raido X said smiling as he noticed the size of the gut which was limited due to the platform they were on..... Sannoto althought I dont admit this often Ive studied you our last few fights... and Ive noticed the range of this gut and your fighting style varies on the platform we are on... and with the battlefield we were given today.. this move was a mistake.. and now you or your frong cant escape me...Raido X said as he used Yin-Yang Release: Divine Sumerian Ark using his body as an epicenter he created a Orb that expanded to destroy everything around him greatly damaging the frog interior stomach and possibly smashing Sannoto into his own creations Trap.. Seems your toad has a bit of .....indigestion Raido X said surveying the damage he caused.... I think we better move forward before he starts passing Gas next raido X smiled motioning his rival to "Bring it" The platform starts spinning rapidy counter-clockwise Sannoto stumbled due to the spinning of the platform, and would have fallen off if he wouldn't have sent chakra into his feet, helping him to stick on the spinning surface. "Good idea, Raido!", the Senju said, releasing his previous Summoning technique. "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!", Sannoto yelled, turning the platform into a swamp, with Sannoto being placed safely in the middle. "Where will you go now, Raido? You can either fall prey to my swamp, or you can jump off of the platform entirely? Take your pick..", the Senju teased, smirking afterwards. I figured you would try a technique like this at some point RaidoX said as he began to sink slowly however he used his Prowess with the Kamui to phase through the Swamp and jumped and Call upon Gatz the Reverbot dragon of the Sky.. a huge Giant silver dragon came fort and allowed Raido to take to the skys...... Sannoto im considered the best not becuase of my power ut becuase of how I adapt to the situation and make it work in my favor.. old friend Raido X said a top his dragon.. now you can either be target practice for my summon or just take a little deep off the deep end there.. ...Raido X said flipping his works back to him..Whats that you want me to choose Raido X smiled placing his hand to his ear.. fine then he smiled as Gatz used Firing of Chakra blasts to target Sannoto whose swamp was about to be his own downfall "Nice move, Raido! Well played indeed!", Sannoto exclaimed, as he activated his next technique. "Metal Release: Golden Pillars of Athens!". Suddenly, large pillars of hardened gold appeared in front of Sannoto, and it themselves blocked the large blast of chakra. Afterwards the Senju leaped onto the pillars, which stood tall in the swamp despite the fact that it was sinking. "Now, Raido. You should know better than to summon a metal bird to the field of play. With a single swat, I can turn your world upside down..", the Senju claimed, swatting his hand to the right. Following this, the silver dragon found itself falling to the side and headed directly to the bottom of the arena, with Raido still riding upon it's back. This is what made Sannoto such a formidable foe. Since metals are used world wide, he can simply manipulate them to do his bidding. Well played yourself our matches are always like a game of shogi.. all about who adapts the best Raido used this opportunity to Kamui off the dragon quickly and got close to Sannoto who thanks to his creation of those iron platforms gave Raido some better footing on allowing him to get the perfect distance to use Yang Release: Crescent Moon Slash at close range which would sever Sannoto's chakra and ability to conjure it up followed by a quick but forciful swirling kicking to show off his augmented strength all of which to sever his chakra and knock him off his platform into the swamp Responding quickly to the immediate threat, Sannoto used his right hand grab his Shakujō and swing it off his back. Activating the staff's unique abilities, Sannoto quickly absorbed the Crecent Moon Slash technique through the tip of the staff, however in doing so, Sannoto was kicked by Raido; and he went tumbling into the swamp as a result. For a few seconds, no noise came from under the swamp. Suddenly however, Sannoto a large amount of earth erupted from the swamp with Sannoto on the top of it, wielding his Shakujō. "Woah! Raido, nice move indeed. But you are still on my territory. Can't you see?", Sannoto inquired, referring to the metal platform. "Now, beware of my power!", he exclaimed, causing the metal pillars on which he stood to suddenly collapse. Raido X felt the platform quickly drop... Shit Sannoto is right right now things are to far in his Favor.... time for a makeover.. Sannoto it seems we both have forgotten how easily we can change a battlefield.. Raido X used Amenoukihashi and said Past as his Mangenkyo spun counter clockwise sending the Swamp jutsu back to the past as though it were never used.. as Raido X landed on his feet on the normal Platform.. But you have forgotten as well Sannoto I have always been the greatest Achilles heel to your Metal Release moves.... with my abilities I can send your metal to the past where it never existed. or to the future where it rusts away and is useless.. Raido X said smiling as he looked at Sannoto on his earth jutsu.... The staredown between the two was immeasurable as the chakra between the two men alone was enough to thicken the air around them and cause disturbance in the weather.. "You have always been a pain in my backside!", Sannoto playfully teased, forming a simple hand seal. With this, Sannoto fired a large wave of fire towards Raido, which burned the platform's surface as it went along. What can I say im like the itch you just can't scratch.. Raido X said as he played along with the joke himself to used Yin-Yang Release: Mass Inverter to shift the gravity on the platform of everthing in front of him causing them to rise in the air as their mass ws used agasint them The pressure of this caused the fire to burn out as the gravity changed leaving Sannoto in the air floating helplessly under his own weight.. Raido X took this time to Fire Bullets coated with Yin-Yang Chakra which honed in on his chakra signature and smash into him in the air BY taking his base from under him I hope to ensure a clean critical hit.. Ive been catching him barely with glancing blows.. Raido X thought "Uh oh! I guess I have no other option!", Sannoto declared, closing his eyes. The Senju's mind was cleared of all thoughts except for the simple fact that he had to defeat Raido. Moments later, he opened his eyes and a chakra shroud surrounded his body, protecting him from the bullets, as the chakra shroud stopped them in their tracks. The Senju's chakra was exceptional, causing dense reactions on the atmosphere when it was released. This was the blessing of Hachiman. "Raido, nice try bud, but I have learned a few new tricks!", Sannoto explained, grinning as he floated in the air, creating his own Metal Dragon which allowed him to ride on his back. The Senju then activated his Lightning Release: Lightning Flare Technique, releasing a large blast of lightning chakra which sought to obliterate everything in it's path; including the platform itself. Even if Raido did indeed dodge the technique, the blast would soon destroy the platform, leaving him without anything to stand on. I see and im impressed but before I go unveiling all my new moves you gotta show me how you will deal with my old ones. Raido X said as he used Kamui to focus on the bolt and drag it into the dimension.. he then focused on Sannoto and efjected the jutsu from his realm suddenly back at Sannoto on top of his dragon.. Whats goes around comes around Sannoto Raido X said as he used Sannoto jutsu on him.. be careful where you points those things With a simple tap of his own Shakujō, which laid itself upon his back, the rings of the staff began to glow a bluish color, and soon the lightning release techniques was harmlessly absorbed into the staff, saving Sannoto and his metal dragon from destruction. "Nice attempt, Raido. You almost got me!", he exclaimed, grinning afterwards as he formed another set of hand signals. "Metal Skeleton Technique!", the Senju stated, as pieces of the platform slowly began to break away, coming together and eventually forming a large metal skeleton which soon landed onto what remained of the platform. "You're in the reach of my technique once more, Raido. Prepare yourself!", he warned, seemingly sending a mental command to the metal skeleton. Opening it's mouth, the metal skeleton released an extremely high pitched noise towards Raido, which would soon damage and ring throughout his ears. Eventually, the pain would become so excruciating that it would be difficult for him to form techniques; though this was simply a diversion. While still maintaining this diversion, the Skeleton swung it's enormous hands down towards Raido which sought to crush him under it's enormous weight. Surely it wasn't enough pressure to damage him, as Sannoto wouldn't do such a thing, but it was enough pressure to knock him out if needed. The nose was painful to listen to but nothing Raido hadnt dealt with before... but for him thankful Yang techniques didnt need hands seals as Raido X used Yang Release: Soul Mirror which appeared in front of Raido as the jutsu replicated the move causing the pain sound to drown each other out.. the hand however nearly nicked Raido as the pain of the sound went away.. Sannoto you get slicker and slicker.. but you keep that up im going to rid of that skelteon.. you know how I feel about helping Hands.. Raido X said as he got up slolwy placing his hands over his ears used Needle Hell Mountain to bombard Sannoto and cause him to come off his metal Skelton and back down on the playing field Ryun Uchiha vs. Daikoku Result: Terrain: An extremly cold icy terrain. The temperature will start off at -5°C. When the match starts, the temperature will start to drop, increasing the chances of getting frostbite and hyperthermia and water release techniques not working. "Well its freezing down here, but thank God my stomach is well now" Daikoku said as he entered the stadium,"Well I guess my opponent was bored waiting for me" he said as the crowd threw stones at him for being late. ---- Shūryō vs. Sokudo Kageki Result: Terrain: A normal field, but black holes (any number) with extreme sucking power will randomly appear anywhere (including on the field itself) and suck the competitors inside. There are only two safe spots, one in the west and east side of the arena. Shūryō rose up out of the earth in the center of the arena, ignoring the random black hole fifteen feet to his left. "Is this one strong?" he questioned himself uselessly as he waited for an opponent to appear. Sokudo walked out onto the field, taken interest in the black holes. "Those have quite the suction power. This will be dangerous." said Sokudo as he looked at Shūryō. "Begin" hissed Shūryō, apparently waiting for a response from someone or something. Sokudo pulled out two swords and went into a combat stance. "You go first." said Sokudo. Shūryō summoned up a tidal wave of earth with a wave of his hand, to bring it crashing down on his opponent at high speeds, before sinking into the ground while obscured by the cloud. Sokudo unleashed a strong gust which created a sonic boom that repelled the attack and sent it crashing into the wall and onto the ground. Shūryō rose the earth about the man's feet, anchoring his ankles with stone shackles. "You like your speed, I see," he neutrally noted. ---- Sykushi Uchiha vs. Kuchinawa Gekkō Result: Sykushi left the match. Kuchinawa is declared the winner. Terrain: Rocky field, planted with explosives everywhere. Barrels of explosives will fall from the sky just to add to it's explosive theme. "Well, looks like I am i.."(SFX:Burst) Kuchinawa falls because of a explosion. Kuchinawa gets up "'What kind of a arena is this Whoever Judge you are ?" he says in pain. "This arena has been planted with explosives all over the place. Keep you eyes open and watch out for "that"." said the judge. "'Well, lets see ! I am in quite a danger here but my opponent may have the advantage" Kuchinawa grinned. Sykushi walks into the arena observing his opponent and the battleground "Explosions everywhere wonderful i wonder if there are landminds too. Hello there my opponent what is your name?" he stares at his opponent, behind his mask he grins. "A Uchihs behind"(SFX:BANG)"the mask eh ! how pitiful, I want to see that face of yours, as for my name you can call me Kuchinawa" Kuchinawa said as he got into a combat stance. "You will be an interesting opponent how about a bet if i lose i take off my mask if i win you have to run around the village in nothing but your underwear." He activates his Sharingan showing that he will not play around "Deal?" "So you are nothing with your cursed eyes eh ? A real Uchiha never reveals his eyes to his opponents unless faced in a tough situation" Kuchinawa yelped as he covered his eyes with a scarf to prevent looking into his opponents eyes. "You think that is the reason i have activated my eyes? Ha you make me laugh i want to finish this quickly i have no more to say to you then but i will ask this how will you avoid the barrels and me when you lack eye sight?" Sykushi then launchs a few Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at his opponent. while seeing barrels falling behind, left, and the right of his opponent he then uses his Sharingan to remember where possible landmines are. "What do you say buddy, a fireball from my front and two barrels from the sky," Kuchinawa told to himself, "Okay senjutsu mode" Kuchinawa said as the snakes in his body gathered natural energy for him. He then posed in a Snake Fist-mode and used his latest technique Snake Fist:Anaconda to absorb the fireball and took a steps back as he used Snake Fist:Boa Constrictor to catch the barrels and threw them to the Uchiha. "To answer your question, I am not alone, I have my snake friends with me" Kuchinawa said as ten thousand snakes erupted from his body and made their way to the earth. He throws 2 Kunai to cause them to explode partially over the snakes who didn't get into the land fast enough he then stabs the ground with his sword then sends Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration through the ground to eliminate the snakes as they are not immune to lightning but it is possible he missed a few snakes as the earth would be a problem he then with draws his sword from the ground and says "Your scarf is both an advantage and a weakness all i require is one line of sight with your eye." he then activates Samurai Sabre Technique and begins walking slowly to the snake weilder in a defensive stance ready for anything. "You know, Snakes are a symbol of immortality and I don't need my eyes to do see you because I can feel your every move. If you do have a problem, then...." Kuchinawa said as he used Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack aiming both at the Uchiha and the barrels falling from the sky near his opponents causing a lot of explosions. "Immortality is a false hope of those who are scared of death. Death is natural like the Uchiha visual powers." he said as activating his Mangekyō Sharingan and then using Kamui to avoid the attack entirly reappearing as the smoke clears he then launchs Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction in mid range of him the chances of dodging this without burns are very slim he still holds his sword in a defensive stance in case of attack. "You despise immortality eh ? I will show you want immortality means" Kuchinawa said as he used Body Replacement Technique to replace himself with a falling barrel whic exploded due to the fire technique. Having already anticipated the dodge he started to use Kamui on the area he went before hand now he is being caught in the ability of Kamui. "You are a Uchiha ! I know your tricks beforehhand, you cannot suprise me !" Kuchinawa said as his senjutsu enhanced speed to escape Kamui , Kuchiha then used Divine Shakujō Demonic Sound to create a harsh sound that could paralyze anyone hearing it. Sykushi uses Kamui to escape the sound he waits for it to go away then returns while throwing several Kunai with some that have explosive tags on some of them. "What a drag that technique of yours" Kuchinawa said as he could feel the path from where Sykushi would arrive because of his snake skills and senjutsu. Kuchinawa threw two barrels at him as he had just released the kunais. the barrels and kunais collided creating a huge explosion. Kuchinawa using the smoke as distraction released his special poisons via the Poison Mist Technique to cover the entire arena with the instant death poisons, "This Poison is thick enough to stay here for another hour, even if the Uchiha had managed to use that Mangekyō Technique to escape the explosion, he will never survive even with the slightest breath of the poison" Kuchinawa thought to himself. "This mask is more then fashion it has a oxygen filter i just turned it on but you did have a smart idea but i am always prepared." he then uses Shadow Clone Technique to create 2 of him "Lets see how you get away now." he then uses Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation in the direction his opponent is at while his clone rushs him with Lightning Release: Voltage Blade. The poisons still on the environment, Kuchinawa grinned, "So I guess your oxygen mask simply is impressive your face isn't the only place for where the poisons can gush inside your body, there are openings here and there". The clones burst out as the real Sykushi grew pale due to poison overdose. Kuchinawa then felt a wall of flame coming towards him which he quickly absorbed with his Snake Fist:Anaconda. He grinned as he had hid a volley of shurikens in the fire but he underestimated the poison "i have a few minutes before this poison makes me collapse he then uses his Kamui to remove the Amaterasu that had been used to attack him in a previous battle to his advanage in this fight at it was thrown out to go straight after his opponent. Kuchinawa bled from the sudden shuriken charge as blood gushed from his body. He was soon exposed to the Amaterasu flames, "Ahah, what feeling is this I am feeling the heat of those famous flames, the Black Fire from Hell" Kuchinawa enjoyed being bathed from the flames, same time shedding his skin to get rid of the burnt and bled pale old skin. He took a few steps forward and gazed at the proctor who was surrounded by a huge poison-resistant armour earlier provided by Kuchinawa has he knew that his poisons wouldn't leave a single life alive, "Hey Proctor, its time we end this, I am immortal and this guy is gonna die any second now, if you say so we can end this fight and I can administer him a special antidote, looks like this persistent brat isn't gonna surrender yet". Kuchinawa looked at Sykushi who had now started vomiting blood. A grin comes upon his face "What makes you think i was gonna die via this? also soon you might notice there is something special i put on the blades of those shurikens oh you definitely noticed by now. you cannot see inside Kamui you are truly a fool enjoy being disabled for a few hours by the nerve toxins. The real me will pop out of Kamui in a bit." the sykushi before him pops in a cloud of smoke as it appears the real Sykushi never left Kamui but had made one more resistent to damage. "'Wait ! what ?" Kuchinawa grinned as he fell down due to the effects of the nerve toxins but was saved then the snake that was inside his body came out of his mouth carrying out all the affected blood in his body, "''Uchiha's are a cursed clan, they are always alone, look at me I am surrounded by a lot of friends" as he patted the snake for its bravery as it died from taking in too much nerve toxins."Also one thing, if you are a clone, half of your troubles will mix with your real one and remember even a small quantity of this poison can kill a man". Sykushi waits in Kamui til the poison dispels he had already made it clear he would stay he begins thinking of ways to defeat the snake man while inside Kamui. Kuchinawa still in Sage Mode waits for the Uchiha to show up, "Well Proctor, I know you are feeling bored but that crazy Uchiha isn't coming out of his nestuntil the poison clears I guess, and this poison isn't gonna go anywhere because of the way the arena is built, so I can always conjure my snakes to summon me a shogi board if you are free anyways and then we can always declare me as the winner because that guy would simply waste is chakra while inside Kamui." "The mist is not leaving... i underestimated the arena aw well they don't know when i leave the area using Kamui they will be forced to wait for me til i pop back i'll make them wait anyway . He walks away in his Kamui world going to the auidence area where her sister is fighting at. Kuchinawa prepares the shogi table as he looks at proctor, "Hey Proc, are you in any trouble or what" he asked, as he sensed a a troubling look on the Proctors face. "Nah, it's fine."said the judge nervously as he is now seen with a gas mask and poison protective suit. "Let's play, but if that Uchiha ain't out by 5 minutes he's out." said the Judge as he played shogi with Kuchinawa while also keeping an eye on the time. A small paper airplane flys into the arena and hits Sykushi's former opponent in the back of the head reading "Went to lunch be back i dunno P.S. how is the judge not breathing in the toxins? From Sykushi Uchiha." is what it reads but they have to open it first. After nearly three minutes of shogi (which was telecasted on the scrren for the bored audience), Kuchinawa raised his hands saying, "I win the shogi match". He felt a piece of paper heading towards him which he ducked causing it to hit the judge's face. "Ouch!" said the judge as the paper plane hit him. He opened up the paper and read the contents. After looking at the paper, he raises his right arm and declares Kuchinawa the winner. "I see, where did that scardy cat go ?" Kuchinawa said as he cleared up the shogi table and took to his ground, as he opened a summoning scroll to collect the poison mist before it could release into the atmosphere. ---- Genju Saratobi vs. Yuki Hikumo Result: Terrain: An electrical field, that will unleash powerful bursts of electricity once in a while. Yuki walked onto the field. It appeared normal until a burst of electricity shot out. "Sheesh, glad Hiroshi's not competeing. He'd have a hell ova time tryin' ta concentrate. I wonder who's ma opponent?" Genju, entering his first tournament, walked onto the field and looked around nervously. "So ya mah opponent, eh? Nice tae meetcha, i'm Yuki Hikumo." she said in her heavy accent. Genju looked in his opponents direction and said "Yes mam' i'm your opponent today, nice to meet ya!" "Its really refreshing tae meet an opponent with manners. Let's make this ah good clean fight, ok?" Yuki smiled at her opponent. She wouldn't mind if she lost, as long as her opponent was a kind one. :) "She's pretty" Genju thought to himself then said " Yes mam' lets make this a fight they'll be talkin bout forever" As he threw a few shuriken then used Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique "Water Release: Water Shuriken Technique!" Yuki knew she couldn't dodge them so sge decided to counter them. Her shuriken collided with his leaving the field empty again. Genju then decided to use Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken and sent them flying towards her. Yuki dodged them and kicked at Genju with her left foot. Genju grabed her foot then threw her into the air and used Fire Release: Great Meteor Shower ---- Farao Hisan vs. Kyshira Uchiha Result: Terrain: Water with rough waves that can knock down a shinobi. The water is also shark infested that will viscously attack on first sight of blood. Kyshira Uchiha walks carefully on the water being careful of the sharks and waves "Scary arena... i can handle it!" she then waits for her opponent while keeping an eye on the sharks and waves Farao walked onto the waves and spotted the sharks. "Nice touch, however.... i'm not in my element here. One splash of water on my bandages and I can't use most of my attacks." Then he saw his opponent. "Oh great... an Uchiha. Today's not my day is it?" "Yes today isn't your day now hold still and lose like a man." she throws a few Wood Release: Cutting Technique to throw several spikes of wood at her opponent in an attempt to either wound him or glance him to make him drop blood into the shark waters to get the sharks to attack him "Foolish, this attack has many openings." Farao let the wood get close enough then shot out bandages from his chest which crushed the wood. "Static Galting Gun." Bandages created a large cannon around his hand, shooting off hundreds if electric bullets at his opponent. "Bandages are you serious?" she then launchs Wood Release: Smothering Binding Technique to create a wall to protect herself from the bullets the wood tendrils then go straight at him at high speeds and as they get closer they split into more tendrils to try to grab him and while he's focusing so much on her there is a wave coming in from behind him to mess up his footing Rogen Toriyama vs. Okami Result: Terrain: A scorching hot firey terrain. The temperature will start off at 45°C. When the match starts, the temperature will start to rise, increasing the chances of getting heat stroke and dehydration and water release techniques not working. Okami walked on the platform his hulking frame showoing well through his shirt as he slowly walked up... This battlefield was pure genius it really was... Due to my style of fighting i can use this very well to my fvaor Oakmis voiced boomed as he waited for his opponent Rogen walked through to the arena and saw the field and said "HMMM this should be interesting" then looked up and saw his opponent and said "Well if it isn't Okami" A fellow Black Knight.. well I figured this would come to pass soon.... but lets see who is the better man today Okami dashed up morphing his fist with the Sage Transformation and used Piston Fist to pummel Rogen Rogen used Earth Release: Giant Gauntlet Technique combined with Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique to collide both shinobi's punches. Ah so you wanna go man to man do you.. well thats just how how I like it Okami yelled in an excited manner as he grabbed Rogen and used and then twisted him to get in behind him and used Supreme Hammer using a German suplex followed by a Back Breaker.. and finished off with a tossing Rogen up and using a Spinning Pile dirver heading directly for the ground causing immense Shock waves.. Okami stood there sweating dripping on his head.. as he was more excited UGH my plan wasn't going hand to hand, but luckily i didn't land to hard" then rogen used Wind Release: Turbine Storm right on Okami. ---- Okami got smashed he used his sage Transformations to create a shield out of his arms..as he was pushed far back by the force of wind... But hand to hand is so much fun.. Okami said as he took Massive leap forward covering a lot of ground quickly and grabbed Rogen once more performs a series of Atomic Suplexes.. and ending off with another Spinning Suplex Rogen then thrusted forward using Fist of the nine dragons hitting his chest and then used multiple chains to bind okami down. Okamis struggles for a moment then realized he was being held o the gorun he could easily escape he used Attack Prevention Technique to merge with the ground causing the chains to set him free... Well your not much for close combat are you.. Okami said in a an slow tone.. as his Arms returned to normal he used Storm Release: White Lotus Tiger creating a Giant white tiger that was charged with explosive Storm Chakra to attack Rogen.... You a bit better than I thought Kid Looks like Il have to take you much m ore serious Okami's said as his Earth Gods Eye began to glow in his left eye Rogen looked at the white tiger, smirked, and said "Now that's what i'm talking about" then used Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon and sent the dragon to collide with the white tiger. So your a ninjutsu guy I take it.. well Ill play along for now until IM tired and im bring it in for a little more man to man action Okami said as he smiled he used Storm Release: Roar of Raijin Firing a compressed laser from his mouth tearing through all in its path toward Rogen Rogen used Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to protect himself from the blast and then used Wind Release: Vacuum Bomb Hahahahah come now it will take more than Thats Okami said as he used Storm Release: Celestial Arrow creating a powerful guided arrow to tear thru the wind techinqu which he added Natural Energy to making the attack twice as deadly.. Okami due to his clans abilitirs began to draw on more Natural Energy Rogen himself started to absorb natural energy aswell so he go into Sage Mode. but first he used Earth Release: Opening Earth Rising Excavation Okami moved out of the way doing another jet jump noticed him doing the same.. you mine as well quit.. due to my clan I absorb Natural Energy Passively.. meaning YOU have to work twice as hard as I do.. and I wont let you enter that mode.. Okamis said as he used Storm Release: Storm Drop to get Rogen in motion.. Okami's moved were agai again using Natural Energy rather than his own chakra Yūrei Katō vs. Kaoru Result: Terrain: Hurricanes and Tornados are present in the arena, which can suck up anything in it's path. Strong winds will also occur. ---- Kiba Uchiha vs. Gekido Ozunu Result: Terrain: Unstable earth which will constantly shake and crack anywhere. The occasional "big one" can occur. Kiba Uchiha reached the arena as he looked at the unstable arena, "'What a freaking arena, I can get ! but hell its lot better than the one kuchi had to face, That jerk won, it makes me shiver to think I will lose''" Kiba said whistling out. Gekido with a quickened pace made his way up to the arena.. this had been his 1st time competing in a tournament such as this.. however despite his excitement he had a job to do... I dont know much about this Kiba guy.. but lets see if he has anything interesting about him that could make him worth capturing Gekido said to himself as he walked up and stood opposite of Kiba. "Well, as I see on the Tournament Bracket your name must be Gekido Ozunu right ? I came here to chill out my bones a little so if you don't mind !" Kiba said walking past the unstable earth and asked a . How noble of you to show respect Gekido said returning the Seal.. and here to really just have fun myself... Gekido said with a half smile..... It will be hard for me to snatch him in the public eye like this if he possess a KG we havent collected.. buts if he even has one.. Gekido said to himself Well then lets get this underway.. im sure the fans didnt travel around to see us be polite to each other Gekido said as he used Fire Release Burning Eagle Firing a brilliant Eagles covered in dancing Flames which quickly attack Kiba. "Well, I just heard one of my companions in the games entertained the audience with a game of shogi you see ! These folks can be satisfied even with a ant moving in the arena." Kiba said as his mind revolved around certain thought, This guy, this guy's surge went right into my brain it was was as if he had a large chakra supply, I must play with him for a while or else I am chopped''". Kiba said as he create a earth wall to protect himself from the flames. Gekido noticed what he could about the man but found nothing of interest.. he seems to be the standard run of the mill shinobi.. Gekido said as he sighed.. I get the boring assignment Gekido said as he used Infinite Embrace to convey Kiba and steal his chakra from him... Kiba used Mist Body Technique to escape the barrier before it could completely erupt around him, Kiba jumped high and used Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin to crush Gekido. Using his phemonenal upper body strength gekido punched through the rock using his Strong Fist... Yea that about sums it up theres nothing interesting on this guy worth capturing.. im just goin to fight until I win Gekido said dissappointed as he hoped to get an exciting target.. He used Beast Tearing Gale Palm to punch Kiba from long distance Kiba took out his Gunbai and ran straight into the Wind Pal, only changing course at the last minute to send the back to Gekido. ---- '''The rest will be added later And while the games go on "Did you look at the fixtures Daikoku, Kuchinawa ? You two are up against Uchiha's. Daikoku you are facing a Kage-level ninja and Kuchinawa is facing a low level skunk" Kiba said as he looked at the fixtures. "Uchiha's are a trouble man, every single one of them as that cursed eye's which tend to be eternal" Kuchinawa grinned as he mocked Kiba. Daikoku dashed forward as he went to the Jigoku Game's Help Counter searching for the game's officials. Kuhaku was walking down the hallway to get himself lunch. He then saw Daikoku looking quite worried and approched him. "Hey, whats the matter with you?" asked Kuhaku. "You see, I am quite not well, now I think I hate too much Ramen at Ichiraku, is there anyway I could withdraw from the games ?" Daikoku said as he held his stomach in paun. "Well you could forfeit, but your opponent will automatically win the match. Besides, you have potential to be greater than anything the world has seen. And by the way, you should see a doctor about that." said Kuhaku. "I am not faking out Mr. Organizer. I just can't handle the pain. Where can I see the doctor ?" Daikoku yelled out in pain. "Down the hallway, turn left." replied Kuhaku. "Well, Thank You" Daikoku said as he walked his paths to the hospital. Gekido Ozunu was here on the games to finish what raizo started. and that was gaining intel on other shinobi.. which he was doing quite well surveying these fights taking notes so he could prepare his report to Fa' rao Category:Superninja55